COLLABORATIVE OPPORTUNITIES: ABSTRACT The development of Regenerative Rehabilitation approaches to optimize tissue regeneration and repair has the potential to enhance the efficacy of rehabilitation interventions for a host of injuries and diseases. To accelerate scientific progress in this emerging field and to minimize disciplinary barriers, AR3T 2.0 has assembled a diverse and multi-institutional network of laboratories that are conducting state-of-the-art research in the domains of stem cell biology, regeneration, and regenerative medicine therapeutics. This network?21 laboratories strong?offers a broad range of consultative services intended to enrich the research capacity of the medical rehabilitation research community across two core areas: Mechano- and Electro-Transductive Methods and Pre-clinical Models of Rehabilitation. Collaborative projects between external investigators and AR3T 2.0 faculty members are incentivized through an aggressive national marketing campaign to highlight services offered by the cores. To encourage broad utilization of core resources, our services are offered gratis to external investigators, while compensating non-key personnel for time spent consulting with external investigators. As a means to further support external junior investigators with an interest in pursuing Regenerative Rehabilitation research, we recently inaugurated a Junior Scholars Development Program. This program provides investigators with structured mentorship over a period of six months. The scholar is matched with an AR3T 2.0 investigator with expertise is the desired area of research training. Together, the mentor and scholar develop a personalized mentorship and research plan over the support period. When deemed appropriate by the mentor and scholar, AR3T 2.0 also provides travel and stipend support for the scholar to complete a short-term visit in the laboratory of the mentor. The purpose of these short-term stays is to provide hands-on technical training as well as an opportunity for in-person interactions with the mentor. We anticipate that successful completion of our aims to will continue to catalyze novel and promising lines of collaborative investigations, as evidenced by manuscripts and grant submissions. More broadly, we expect that these initiatives will help to propel the expansion of a generation of scientists committed to Regenerative Rehabilitation research careers.